


Every Memory

by Soupspoon



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 100Soup, Clones, Crying, Death References, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-19
Updated: 2005-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupspoon/pseuds/Soupspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela meets her clone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Memory

**Author's Note:**

> The ninth drabble for my [100Soup](http://100soup.livejournal.com/) Level 1 Table, with the prompt "09. Memory"

Angela stared at her Clone, trying to find the words to ask. Annie stared back at her, her cerulean eyes identical to the azure ones that had stared back at her from the mirror so often.

Finally she gathered up her courage to ask, but before she could, Annie spoke. "Yes, they copied everything. I have all of your memories. _Every_ memory."

Angela felt all the air whoosh out of her chest as though through an air lock. _Every_ memory. If she had every memory…

"So then, you, you remember-"

"Yes."

"And?"

"There was nothing you could do."

Angela cried.


End file.
